In Perfect Harmony
by Ice of the Kitsune's Fire
Summary: He decided that they resonated better than any two notes on the piano. SoulxMaka


To Soul, whose essence lay (whether he liked it or not) in music, everyone was like a note on the keys. The resonance of the notes of two people matched to the resonance of their souls.

Black Star was probably a C . A little odd (if nothing else), and often had a hard time matching with other notes. And, just like the real deal, had no problem sticking out. Tsubaki was an E- mellow and sweet, she was easy on the ears. It was odd that both of them, such different tones on their own, could resonate together in a confident manner. They improved each other.

Kid was a D (Soul chuckled inwardly- it was only symmetrical one way. Kid would freak). It sounded lonely by itself, maybe even peaceful. Patti was a F (did he really need to say why?) and her sister was an A. If one were to play all three of them as a chord, they would provide a nice full tone. (Again, Soul laughed to himself, because the steps between each of the notes were not a symmetrical number. He could practically hear Kid foaming at the mouth by now.)

And then there was Maka.

Her note was undoubtedly a G. It was… plain, perhaps, but it shined in some odd way. Not that he'd ever admit it. His favorite note had always been G because it was sweet but simple; and for some reason, it easily matched many notes and fit into many chords. That thought depressed him a little (she, just like the note, could have easily chosen anyone, or any weapon she wanted. He just happened to be one of many). With Black Star, she was awkward and out of place. However, she matched Tsubaki quite well (and for the umpteenth time, Soul wondered if things had gone differently, would she be with someone else, like Tsubaki?). It seemed very odd between Maka and the Thompson sisters (it wasn't really that they didn't get along, just those three particular notes were right next to each other and although not dissonant, not quite matching either), but it was different between their meister and Maka.

Soul had to (grudgingly) admit that Maka and Kid matched in some inexplicable way. It was, despite any resistance, one of his commonly used chords when it came to improvisation. And they _resonated_. But still, something seemed off about them- if they were to be together, it would sound empty- something would be needed to fill the gap between them, and Soul was content because that bridge simply didn't exist.

But where did that put him?

-_-_-

"I'm home!" Maka called out. Soul heard the door slam shut and came out of his room with a scowl.

"Where the hell have you been? It's fricken' _late_."

"Is that how you greet me?" Maka grinned teasingly, rolling her eyes. She was used to it anyhow. "I was just out doing some stuff. Mind your own business." That remark was met with a moment of silence. Curious, she looked up, only to give a start- when had he gotten that close?

"Maka, you _are_ my business."

The weapon's close proximity made her flush. He smirked at her reaction.

"I was just… looking at some things. Did some window shopping, y'know?" She smiled innocently. He gave her a curious look, but shrugged. "You don't really have to tell me if you don't want to. It's up to you." He turned and started back to his room.

Her gloved hand on his back stopped him.

"Well… it's nothing really…" She fidgeted, a nervous smile plastered on her face. Soul turned to look at her. Maka avoided his deep red orbs and continued, "I just kinda decided to go look for a piano." She took a deep breath. "I found a real nice grand too, so tomorrow, we're going to go look at it!"

Silence.

"WHAT?"

-_-_-_-

Maybe she was stupid, (Maka definitely wasn't insane, or she'd probably be dead by now) or maybe she was just crazy. Either way, Soul's eyes popped at the sight of the absolutely _huge_ grand piano.

It probably looked just as extravagant as its price tag.

"Try it?" Maka gave Soul the largest puppy eyes he'd see in months. He sighed and fingered the keys.

"Seriously, Maka? This thing is huge. Where would we fit it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we could rent a room in the school or something."

"Maka, just how much money do you think we have?!"

So, after much arguing, an exasperated employee showed them to a smaller, _cheaper _piano. Soul eyed the keys warily and sat down. Maka leaned over and giggled at his passive face.

"C'mon, just play- wah!" Soul suddenly tugged Maka down onto his lap, and carefully took her hands into his. Blushing furiously, the girl asked, "What are you doing?"

"Play a random note, Maka." Gently, Soul laid her pale hands on the keys. Hesitantly, the meister pressed down on a key.

Soul smirked. It was a G.

He (oh-so-subtly) pushed her hands away and began to play. Maka pouted cutely, but stood aside to listen.

It was… interesting.

Knowing Soul, Maka had expected something complicated and complex, but what she was hearing was an undertone of repetitive chords with a flowing melody on top. It wasn't Beethoven, but the song seemed light (maybe even childish) and flowing.

And she loved it.

Somehow, the mood of the song flowed continuously from one to another- dangerous yet comical, to calm and cool, then suddenly something indescribable. His improvisation came to a halt on two notes, one of them which Maka saw, was the note she had chosen. The other one seemed to resonate with it. She smiled as that word came to mind.

"It reminds me of us."

Soul looked up from the ivory keys to her face, confused.

"What?" Maka blushed and looked away.

"I mean, of our lives, and the stuff we've been through, I guess. Those last notes you played…" She rubbed her arms awkwardly. "They reminded me of us somehow…"

Soul glanced down at his hands, which still lingered over the notes. Huh. Maybe he was a B. He smiled at her toothily.

"Funny. I was thinking something similar just yesterday."

-_-_-

Now that he thought about it, he and Maka resonated even better than those two last notes. It (almost) didn't surprise him when he unconsciously agreed to buy that piano. It didn't surprise him either when he started to play more and more often for reasons other than Maka's goading.

It wasn't long after when he brought her to the piano and played her something that he had written based on them. Hesitantly, he carefully wrapped his arms around her thin frame and whispered to her, "I like the sound of you and me better than any notes." (Might as well, he figured. If he didn't get it out soon he'd explode)

"E-eh? Maka… CHOP!"

"Ah, DAMN!!"

Maka chop or not, he still got kissed afterwards.

-_-_-

A/N: Sorry it's so inconsistent, but I had to write it out. Meh.


End file.
